


This Time

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Outsiders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my favorite ep, and definitely not my favorite cap. Sorry, guys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite ep, and definitely not my favorite cap. Sorry, guys.

"It wasn’t my fault."

"I know. Actually, considering they wanted Beckett, you’re lucky they didn’t just kill you."

"Kill me?! But they needed me!"

"They needed you to convince Carson to help them."

"Are… Are you saying I was expendable?"

"You didn’t help at all, did you?"

"Well, not with the medical part. I saved _your_ ass, though."

"Helped, Rodney. You helped."

"Well, _nobody_ helped me and Carson. I had to save us myself! Which I did, because I’m a _genius_. Excuse me if I didn’t have time to save everybody."

"I’ll forgive you."

"How gracious of you."

"This time."


End file.
